Winx Reads Aftermath of the Battle by Angel from Above is Here
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if in Season Three while Griffin is still trapped in CT all of the teachers, the Winx Girls, Specialist Boys, Trix, and Valtor are summoned to Faragondas office to read a small book given to them by my OC? Will be Sky Bashing and maybe other bashing and will go on to show how this reading affects the rest of the WC series. AU OOC some bashing some femslash! Rated T


**Winx Reads Aftermath of the Battle**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and Aftermath of the Battle was written by The Angel From Above is Here. What if during the fight against Valtor the Winx girls, Specialists boys, Valtor, Trix, and teachers from the three main Magix schools were teleported to Faragondas office to read Aftermath of the Battle with my OC? AU OOC some bashing maybe and some femslash.)**

"What the-?!" More than a few voices cried out as they were suddenly deposited in a very familiar office, Faragondas to be precise. Most of the newly deposited people were in what resembled a dog pile thanks to the fall from the ceiling where the light that summoned them had dropped them.

"Griff? Are you alright?" Faragonda asked jumping up and rushing to check over her secret girlfriend since she had not heard from the woman ever since Cloud Tower had been taken over by Valtor.

"I'm fine Fara but what happened?" Griffin asked climbing to her feet with Faragondas help.

"We were all summoned here but why?" Zarathustra asked standing on her own two feet before helping her sister up from the floor.

"You guys need to get off of me! I'm pretty sure Ms. DuFour is having a hard time breathing!" Bloom could be heard yelling although her voice was muffled considering she was almost at the bottom of a pile of bodies composed of the Winx girls, the RF boys and most of the teachers. The only one under Bloom was DuFour whose shoulder Blooms head was currently on due to the position of their fall from the summoning. The two headmistresses, an unknown black haired teenager, and the sister witchs watched amused as the group tried to untangle themselves, taking note of who all was summoned.

"I would Ms. Bloom but Stella is currently sprawled across my back." That was Griselda who, it looked like, was straddling Bloom due to their positioning and the fact that Stella was currently laying across Griseldas back while Griseldas face was a little too close to Blooms for comfort.

"Sorry Ms. G but Tecna is sitting on my hair! Get off of me!" That was Stella.

"I would but Musa's on my legs!" There was Tecna.

"Don't blame me! Flo's on my stomach!" Musa called to Tecna.

"Sorry Musa but Professor Palladium is kind of squishing me!" Flora was there too.

"My apologies Ms. Flora but I'm kind of trapped under Prince Sky." Hmm and there was Palladium.

"Sorry professor but Riven is lying across my legs!" There was Prince Sky.

"Where's the popcorn and a video camera when you need it?" The unknown black haired girl muttered, causing the witchs on either side of her to smirk in agreement.

"Yeah well Layla is kinda sitting on my chest here!" That voice was definitely Rivens.

"Sorry but Helia is crushing me!" There was Layla's voice

"My apologies but Timmy is currently stuck on my back." Helia apologized.

"Sorry guys but Professor Wizgiz is currently squishing my lungs!" And there was Timmy.

"Sorry bout that Timmy but I'm trapped under Brandon." There was Wizgiz.

"Sorry but I'm kinda stuck under Headmaster Saladin." And that was Brandon.

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen but I'm a bit trapped under Cordatora myself." Saladin said causing Griffin and Faragonda to snicker in amusement at their old friend getting caught up in the dog pile.

"Yeah well I got Knut stuck on top of me here and he ain't no lightweight." Cordatora shot back.

"Sorry everyone but Professor Avalon and Mirta are on top of me." Knut apologized.

"Sorry but I have Darcy laying top of me." Mirta called out.

"Stormy you need to go on a diet! Get the hell off of my back!" Darcy said growling at her sister who gave an indignant 'Oi' while the Winx girls snickered.

"Shut up Darcy. Icy, I'm giving you a haircut! Get off of my damn chest!" Stormy said earning a slug to the head from the light blue haired girl.

"Touch my hair and you're dead Stormy! I would get off of you if I wasn't currently being squished by Valtor." Icy said earning a kick to the side from Stormy.

"I would get off of you if my legs weren't caught under Knut and if Daphne wasn't on my chest! Damnitt Saladin stop whacking me with your staff!" Valtor said earning a snort of amusement from half the pile at the thought of him being squished by Knut.

"That was you? I was aiming at Knut to get him to get off of the rest of us." Saladin said blinking slightly as he moved to whack someone with his staff again, causing Valtor to let out a few very inventive curse words at getting smacked in the head with it.

"Sorry about that but my legs are trapped under Professor Avalon!" Daphne said snickering at the sight of Valtor getting whacked with the staff.

"Give him a good hit for me Headmaster Saladin but don't hit Daphne!" Bloom called out to the old man who grinned and whacked Valtor with his staff again.

"_Really_ Bloom?" Stella asked while Musa snickered in amusement along with most of the teachers, witches, and Daphne.

"The bastard attacked my home planet and bragged about killing my parents and elder sister who is now a nymph spirit. I think I have the right to ask someone to hit him where it hurts the most and since Professor Saladin is currently the one able to hit him the worst..." Bloom said causing more than a few to start in surprise at the curse while most of the males blanched and the females snickered in amusement.

"Are we sure she's a fairy?" Ediltrude whispered to her sister, both of them grinning at what Bloom had said.

"Perhaps she's a hybrid…" The unknown girl hinted.

"Timmy…that had better be the RF blaster poking me!" Helia said causing Bloom to smirk slightly in amusement.

"Trust me Helia it is! You're not my type!" Timmy responded while there was a small shriek from Flora.

"Watch your hands Professor Palladium!" Flora said causing Bloom, Griselda, Musa, and the witchs to bust out laughing.

"My deepest apologies Ms. Flora. I assure you it wasn't intentional!" Palladium spluttered out his face as red as Blooms hair as he got an whack to the back of the head by Layla.

"Ouch! Stella you need to stop wearing high heels! Those things hurt!" Musa said when she was accidentally hit in the gut with Stella's high heel.

"Ms. Stella kindly stop moving around so much! You're hurting my back!" Griselda called out with a slight yelp of pain when Stella accidentally elbowed her in the back.

"Sorry Musa. Sorry Ms. G." Stella said stopping all movement.

"Ouch! Son of a…Ms. DuFour please be careful how you move! I have several sensitive scars there!" Bloom said when DuFour moved again, accidentally hurting some of the scars on Blooms back.

"My apologies Ms. Bloom. I'll try not to hurt you further." DuFour said worriedly as Palladium asked the question on everyones mind.

"Where'd you get scars from Ms. Bloom?" Palladium asked worriedly earning a small snort from Bloom.

"What did you think I got out of fights with three girls at least three years older than me, fights with Darkar and a fight or two with Valtor unscathed? None of them had any qualms with killing me remember?" Bloom asked causing everyone to frown slightly; they truly did think she got out of those fights unscathed. They never heard of her being injured enough to leave a scar.

"Ouch! That's my back you're clawing up Darcy!" Stormy said when her sister scratched her back, which earned her an elbow to the back of the head. The results of which caused Stormy and Icy both to bust out laughing.

"What happened?" Layla asked as she tried to wiggle free somehow.

"Stormy elbowed Darcy in the back of the head for clawing her back and accidentally forced Darcy into a lip lock with Mirta!" Icy called back causing most of the girls in the pile to snicker in amusement.

"Damnitt Valtor if you even think of touching that area I will flash freeze you!" Icy suddenly snarled causing Valtor to yelp slightly as he realized exactly where his hands were.

"My apologies Icy. I assure you that was purely an accident. I was trying to get my legs free. Ouch! _Damnitt_ Saladin." Valtor said blushing slightly before scowling when he was whacked with the staff that time.

"That one wasn't me!" Saladin called back.

"My bad! I accidentally hit the staff with my shoulder while trying to get Helia off of me." Layla called up at Valtor as he tried to work his way free.

"EK! Will you two watch the hands?!" Bloom squeaked out blushing red and causing DuFour and Griselda to blush as well.

"Sorry Ms. Bloom! I was trying to get my hands free enough to cast a spell to get us out of this pile." Griselda said blushing darker and causing Ediltrude and Zarathustra to snicker.

"My apologies Ms. Bloom. I was trying to move my arm before it broke from all the weight on top of us without hurting you again." DuFour said causing Griffin to snicker as well.

"Groping your student you two? Naughty naughty." Ediltrude teased causing the two women to blush brighter.

"Screw you Ediltrude!" Griselda called out.

"When and where?" Ediltrude asked immediately, leering slightly at what she could see of Griselda underneath the pile.

"Don't encourage her Griselda." DuFour said causing Ediltrude to pout slightly.

"Don't worry DuFour. She isn't my type anyways." Griselda retorted causing Ediltrude to snort, this was too good to pass up.

"Yeah your type happens to be your red haired blue eyed student." Ediltrude said causing Griseldas face to burn bright red in anger and embarrassment while Griffin and Zarathustra flat out laughed at this and even Faragonda was amused.

"Can't blame you though. She is a looker, not a normal fairy, and is powerful." Ediltrude said causing Bloom to blush slightly at the compliments.

"That's my girlfriend you're flirting with!" Sky called out with a scowl.

"Betcha twenty dollars I can steal her from you in a week though." Ediltrude retorted with a grin.

"Yeah right." Sky said with a disbelieving snort while Bloom scowled.

"Care to bet on it?" Ediltrude asked her grin growing wider, oh he was just setting himself up to get into a vicious fight with the red head now!

"You're on! Whoever wins gets to keep Bloom." Sky said causing shouts of protest to echo from everyone at this, even Valtor. Although he wanted her for himself so that was probably why he was protesting. Even Ediltrude was shocked by what he said.

"Are you nuts or something? Do you think she's just a trophy? She can be with whoever she wants. I was just joking around." Ediltrude asked alarmed by what Sky had said.

"She's gonna be with whoever wins, joking or not. Winner gets to keep her and I plan to win." Sky said before yelping when his words earned him an 'accidental' elbow to the side of his gut from Palladium.

"Sky?" Bloom asked causing her friends, teachers, and hell even the Trix to pale with how calm and cold her voice was.

"What?" Sky asked as he tried to get Riven off of him.

"If you think I'm going to be with you after you all but called me a trophy you have another thing coming." Bloom said her eyes gaining a fire to them while Sky yelped suddenly as he realized one little fact. His hair just caught on fire!

"Shit. Scramble!" Stormy said as Icy slugged Valtor in the jaw to get him off of her as she and her sisters all scrambled off of the pile and literally hid behind Griffin, quickly followed by Mirta. In less than a minute the Winx girls but Bloom were hiding behind a couch while the teachers besides Griselda and DuFour were trying to find a place as well, some of them going so far as to hide behind Knut or Faragonda. The only ones from the pile that weren't hiding were Bloom, Griselda, DuFour, Sky, and Daphne who was scowling at Sky.

It was Musa's muttered words that caused those 'not in the know' to look confused or curious.

"He just had to piss off the dragon."


End file.
